


Handcuffs

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, RP, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Minerva gets tired of the twin dragons fighting and handcuffs them together until they can apologize.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between my Sting and I.

Sting was furious. He'd got himself into this mess, but wasn't expecting this shit to happen. The blonde had yet another argument with Rogue, what Milady called a lover's spat, and she'd handcuffed them together to make them work it out. "For fuck's sake!" He complained, sitting on a bench beside the shadow Dragonslayer, sprawled unceremoniously in the sunshine.

How were they going to get out of this one? Rogue couldn't believe Milady had done this. He sat as far away from Sting, which wasn't far, as possible. Trying to get under shade of the tree. The sunlight was giving him a headache. Or was it Sting? Rogue sighed as he tucked his knees up, left arm wrapped them, as his right was attached to Sting's left.

Both mages tried to use magic to get the cuffs off to no success. They were a magic-resistant metal, and they weren't even cuttable with normal saws and the like. Sting grumbled, draping his arm over his face. He was far too proud to admit he was wrong, and too stubborn to apologise. Guild Masters didn't apologise, did they?

Rogue knew it was useless to just sit and argue with the light dragon slayer but he was right in this situation and didn't feel he should apologize. "So..." Rogue began red eyes glancing at his partner. He had his hair down today, wearing casual dark jeans and a black turtleneck sweater.

Sting only grunted in response. He knew he was wrong, but wasn't about to admit it. Rogue usually was right in their arguments, and Sting's pride usually brought on their fights. The blonde looked the polar opposite of his partner, in a white sweater and khaki coloured pants. His hair was flattening from the cool autumn wind, hiding his scar and giving him even more unruly hair.

"You know the sooner you just apologize the sooner we can get these off." Rogue said after clearing his throat. He lifted his right arm making the handcuffs clank together for emphasis.

"Fuck you." Sting replied, sulking like the spoiled brat he was. He knew Rogue was right, but he'd make Rogue suffer in the sunlight a little longer. It was fun watching him sweat. 

 

Unfortunately for the blonde, he had the maturity of a teenage boy despite being an 'adult' by Fiore standard. Dirty thoughts crossed his mind, wondering what Rogue sounded like in bed in the throes of passion. They'd slept together on missions, but all Rogue ever did was curl up and sleep quietly. Damn it, Sting had to know!

The sun was finally starting to set. Rogue had to admit it was beautiful. He blushed a little finding himself staring at the blonde. Why did he have to be in love with the stubborn idiot. It was true they had started "dating" only a couple months ago but they were going slow. Rogue wasn't an affectionate person but Sting did mean a lot to him despite their disputes.

Sting puffed his cheek out. "Fine. I fucked up. I'm sorry." He said, having been tied to Rogue since that morning. His blue eyes were focused on the sunset at the moment, admiring the bands of colour.

"Was that so hard?" Rogue smirked a little knowing for the blonde it probably was.

Sting mumbled something again, refusing to look at the raven. All the sudden, the cuffs unlocked. Sting heard the cuff drop and looked at the fallen cuffs. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Finally" Rogue mumbled rubbing his right wrist with his other hand. It had been on for almost 12 hours. The raven haired eventually stood up, dusted himself off, and offered Sting his hand get up.

Sting took it and rose, sneakily pulling the raven in for a quick kiss.

Rogue blushed. They were still out in front of the guild hall. However the raven haired male kissed Sting back.

Sting grinned like a fool. "Now we're even." He said, entwining his fingers with Rogue's. He could see Minerva smirking from inside, Yukino blushing brilliantly from the window. Damn them, this was all a ploy wasn't it?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
